Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
Description of the Related Art
US 2003/224656 A1 (FIG. 9) discloses a connector housing with a connector accommodation chamber and a deflectable locking lance that projects into the connector accommodation chamber. A terminal connected to a coaxial cable is inserted into the connector accommodating chamber and is locked primarily by the locking lance. A retainer mounting opening opens in a side surface of the connector housing to intersect and communicate with the connector accommodation chamber. A retainer is inserted into the retainer mounting opening in a position for restricting displacement of the locking lance and achieving a secondary retention of the terminal.
The front end of the above-described terminal includes a relatively large tubular body. A stabilizer projects laterally from the terminal and into a guide groove of the connector housing for supporting the stabilizer and restricting a tilt of the tubular body toward the locking lance. However, the guide groove is recessed on an inner wall of the connector accommodation chamber and an interference avoiding groove also is recessed on the retainer to restrict tilt of the tubular body and to allow passage of the stabilizer. Hence, the structure is complicated.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of supporting a terminal fitting inserted into a connector housing by a relatively simple structure.